


Komplek masa gitu

by Valiantally



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiantally/pseuds/Valiantally
Summary: Berisikan tentang cerita keseharian warga komplek liberio. Komplek yang sangat luar biasa dengan warga yang beragam menjadikan keseharian mereka ya begitu lah. Pak RT kompek sini galaknya gak main-maian, ada duda ganteng juga. Disini gue Zeke Yeager dan bocil 4 serangkai bakal kasih tau lu semua tabiat orang-orang komplek sini. Jangan lewatkan keseharian warga komplek liberio!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg, Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Pieck Finger/Zeke Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Comments: 29
Kudos: 42





	1. Perkenalan dan tragedi taman.

Hari sabtu yang sangat cerah bagi warga Komplek liberio. Pagi ini sama seperti pagi di hari sabtu pada umumnya. Jam menunjukan pukul 9.30 pagi. Zeke baru bangun dari hangovernya. Semalam doi sama Eren mabok di salah satu bar terkenal sampai jam 2 pagi. Saat mobilnya sampai di gerbang komplek ternyata ada Pak RT dan bapak-bapak lain yang sedang ronda, habislah mereka diceramahin sampe jam 3 pagi. Untung hari ini bapaknya, Grisha Yeager gak ikut ronda, kalo ikut ya gak usah ditanya deh keadaan mereka sekarang gimana.

Setelah kucek-kucek mata dan merenggangkan otot-otot indahnya, Zeke langsung cabut dari kasur terus buka jendela kamarnya yang gedenya luar biasa. Btw, di seberang rumah mewah keluarga yeager ini ada kosan perempuan milik Ibu Karina. Entah apa dah yang ada dipikiran si Zeke, mungkin karena masih hangover. Zeke keluar kamar dan nangkring di balkon cuma pake celana basket pendek dan gak pake baju. Untungnya badannya bagus kan, kaya atletis gitu beh mantap dah doyananya tukang sayur. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH” 1 cewe teriak.

“AHHHH BANG ZEKE PAKE BAJU IHHH” 2 cewe teriak.

“ANJIR JAN TERIAKK GUE MALU” nah ini zeke yang teriak dan langsung masuk kamar tutup gorden. 

Gak jadi damai, jadinya ribut.

“Abang ada apa— ABANGGG PAKE BAJU ASTAGA” ini Bunda Carla yang teriak pas masuk kamar Zeke. Akhirnya si Zeke buru-buru ambil kaos, tidak lupa ngantongin rokok dan korek lalu turun ke bawah buntutin bundanya yang cantik. Sampai lantai bawah Zeke langsung menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas 2 pintu buat ngambil susu kotak strawberry sambil joget-joget ke ruang tv. Sampe ruang tv ternyata Eren dah bangun lagi main ps, sungguh kuat bocah abis mabok tetep bangun pagi. 

“Bang zeke, baru bangun bang?” Sapa Colt. Zeke kaget dia kira cuman ada Eren, tapi ada Armin sama Colt juga yang lagi mabar PES 2021. Btw, kenalin Armin sama Colt anaknya Om Erwin, duda anak 3 paling ganteng dan tajir sekomplek. Om Erwin punya kosan cowo yang isinya anak-anak kuliahan yang kebayakan temen Zeke sama Eren juga. Anaknya satu lagi masih kelas 5 SD namanya Falco. 

“Iye baru bangun gue, dah lah ya gue pen jalan keliling komplek ngilangin sisa hangover” kata Zeke.

“Ren, lo sama abang u mabok lagi ya?” Armin nanya Eren pake muka khawatir. 

“Hooh, nape?” Eren sibuk kenyot-kenyot sedotan susu kotak yang dah abis isinya 

“Gak apa-apa, lo gak kegep Pak RT kan?.” Nah loh.

————

“REN, abang jalan keluar dulu bentar.” Teriak Zeke sambil pake sendal belelnya. 

“YOAA TUTUP PAGER.” Jawab Eren.

Seteah nutup pager, doi nyalain satu batang udud favoritenya, paling mantep emang marlboro merah. Yuk sekarang kita ikutin vlog Zeke ngenalin tetangganya. 

Di sebrang rumahnya ada kosan cewe punya Ibu Karina. Ibu Karina punya 1 anak cowo namanya Reiner. Anaknya bongsor gede, doyan basket sama ngegym. Biasanya sering basket bareng sama Zeke di taman komplek, tapi sekarang dah jarang karna Zeke sibuk skripsian. Tante Karina juga ngurusin Gabi, keponakannya Reiner. Anaknya astagfirullah begajulan gak bisa diem banget, cepu pula. Zeke gak habis pikir pokoknya. Gabi 1 kelas sama falco, karena sekolahnya bareng mereka biasa pulang bareng jalan kaki. 

Kosan Bu Karina isinya cewe-cewe cantik nan manis nan aduhai. Ada Mba Pieck ni cemcemannya Zeke, ada Mikasa yang luar biasa, ada Annie yang 11 12 sama Mikasa, ada Ymir yang kek tiang, ada historia yang gemas imut-imut dan ada Sasha yang doyan jajan sampe sehari ada 6 abang gofood yang anter makanan. Nah tadi yang teriak itu Sasha sama Historia lagi jemurin baju. 

Jalan sedikit dari rumah Reiner ada rumah pasangan yang baru nikah, Mas mike sama Mba Nanaba. Rumahnya adem, sejuk, damai. Tidak pernah ada keributan macam rumah Zeke. Mas Mike kerja jadi pegawai kantoran dan Mba Nana sebagai model ig, kek influencer gitu deh. Kalo hari libur sabtu minggu gini, biasanya Mba Nana lagi nyiram pohonan atau berkebun, trus Mas Mike lagi nyuci mobil.

“Eh Zeke, mau kemana dek?” Sapa Mba Nana yang lagi nyiram pohon monsteranya. 

“Muter aja mba, di rumah suntuk.” Jawab zeke senyum senyum.

“Kata si mas, tadi malem kamu diceramahin Pak RT lagi ya? Lain kali jangan pagi-pagi pulangnya ya, kasian kamu kena damprat Pak RT.” 

“Iya mba, eheheh. Mba, mas, zeke muter dulu ya. Misi...” Zeke ngerasa awkward baget dan berniat pen kabur ini dari pembahsan ceramah Pak RT.

Lanjut, jalan lagi sedikit ada rumah Pak Ustad Pixis. Pak ustad tinggal sama istrinya. Gada yang spesial sih cuma kadang suka ngomel aja kalo anak-anak pada kelewatan berisiknya. Nah sebelah rumah Pak ustad, salah satu rumah yang sangat ingin Zeke hindari. Rumah Pak RT. Pak Levi atau yang biasa dipanggil Pak RT ini auranya sangat apa ya...duh Zeke gak bisa deh jelasin pake kata-kata, pokoknya Pak Levi ini perfeksinis sama cinta kebersihan. Pak Levi kerja jadi salah satu petinggi di perusahaan tambang, istrinya kerja sebagai ilmuan. Nah, Bu RT ini agak freak menurut Zeke, tapi udah ah gak mau ghibah. Pak RT punya anak 1 namanya Udo, setidaknya anaknya gak parah parah banget kelakuannya kek Gabi sama Falco. 

Lanjut ke rumah berikutnya ada rumah Pak Erwin, duda terganteng seantero komplek. Senyuman bisa bikin buibu komplek melayang. Biasanya jam-jam segini sih ada tukang sayur mangkal depan rumah Pak Erwin. Zeke gak tau biar apa, tapi mungkin ini kiat-kiat mang sayurnya supaya yang beli banyak. 

Nah kan bener apa Zeke bilang, ada Mang Moblit tukang sayur kebanggan komplek lagi mangkal.

“Loh abang ngapain keluar rumah?” Zeke kaget ternyata bunda lagi belanja sayur.

‘Anjrit ada bunda. Panik panik panik lagi ngerokok pula’

“Lagi nyari angin bun ehehehe, masak apa bun hari ini?” Zeke naro dagu berjanggutnya di pundak bunda. 

“Ehh si Zeke udah gede masih manja aja ya sama bundanya, lucu banget” ini buibu komplek yang doyan ghibah ghibah udah mulai berkoar.

“Iya jeng, anaknya Bu Carla mah mukanya aja yang begitu aslinya mah kalo di rumah pasti manja manjaan” ucap buibu dua.

“Iya ini Zeke mah kalo ada bundanya pasti begini, Bu. Badan aja besar aslinya masih suka kaya bayi-bayian” Jawab Bunda Carla.

“Bang Mob, makaroni gak ada apa?” Zeke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Disana tu ganteng, gunting aja” emang paling ganteng dah Mang Mobilt. 

“Bunaaa nanti bayarin makaroni zeke yaaa muumumumu, cayang bunaaa” Zeke cium-cium bunda sok imut.

“Abang ih malu ah—“ kata bunda. 

“Ini jadi berapa mang?” Ketika Zeke bertingkah ada satu suara halus yang masuk ke telinga Zeke. Halus banget suaranya Zeke sampe pusing dan degdegan.

“12 ribu neng Pieck” Jawab Mang Mob. 

ASTAGFIRULLAH ZEKE LANGSUNG SOK KEREN. 

“Ini uangnya ya mang, mari ibu-ibu. Mari Bang Zeke.” Ucap Pieck. 

Zeke langsung tertegun, terdiam mendengar namanya dipanggil sedemikian rupa sampai membuat hatinya dagdigdug. Bang katanya, betahun-tahun dipanggil ‘BANG’ baru kali ini sampe bikin pengen pingsan. 

“Kenapa bang? Cantik ya?” Kata bunda yang diiringi dengan cie cie dari ibu-ibu lain. 

“Dah dah dah apa si. Dah ah zeke mau ke taman.” Zeke cabut sambil senyum-senyum, yakin semua orang bisa liat telinga Zeke merah. 

Oh iya, Pak Erwin juga punya kos-kosan cowo gak jauh dari rumahnya. Isinya ada Connie si botaks tampan, ada Jean temen bacotnya Eren, ada Porco dan Marcel kembar yang sangat berbeda, yang satu bacot yang satu kalem. Terus ada Oruo yang doyan gigit lidah, Berthold yang kek tiang listrik, sama Furlan yang paling ganteng. Mereka semua biasa main sama Zeke, Eren sama Reiner. 

Setelah itu ada rumah Mas Marlo dan Mba Hitch. Rumahnya lucu banget ada kolam ikannya, banyak pohon juga jadi keliatan asri. Mas Marlo dan Mba Hitch punya anak namanya Zofia. Satu kelas sama Udo, Falco, Gabi. Se-gang dah tu anak ber 4. 

Zeke sampe ke tujuan terakhir yaitu taman komplek. Gak cuman taman si, kaya ada balai pertemuan, ada ruangan karang taruna sama gudang. Nah, Biasanya bocil komplek jam segini lagi main-main. Jelas terlihat itu Udo, Gabi, Falco sama Zofia lagi kejar-kejaran main kena jaga. 

“BANG ZEKEEEEEE.” Teriak Gabi.

“Bang Zeke ayo main sama alcoooooo.” Teriak Falco.

“Bentar-bentar gue buang rokok dulu. Eh Gabi om lu mane?” Kata Zeke sambil injek-injek rokoknya di tanah. 

“Mas Reiner tadi lagi belanja ke supermarket.” Jawab Gabi.

“Ni lu pada main apa?.” Tanya Zeke.

“Kena jaga. Bang Zeke ikut ayo, tapi bang Zeke yang jaga ya?.” Udo kali ini bersuara.

“Duh cil, gue masih pusing abis mabok ni.” Jawab Zeke datar, no ngibul-ngibul.

“Pasti yang tadi malem diomelin sama Pak RT bang Zeke sama bang Eren ya? Ahahaha ahahahah.” Gabi ketawa ngakak kenceng banget. 

“IHHH BOCIL GUE KEJAR LO SEMUA RAWWWWRRR.” Zeke lari ngejar 4 bocil yang larinya kek peluru nyasar. 

Karena larinya gak beraturan Zeke jadi bingung haru ngejar yang mana, akhirnya Zeke ngejar Gabi. Zeke emang begajulan tapi kalo tentang bocil 4 ini, Zeke bakal protect mereka apapun keadaanya. Semua ketawa-ketawa, Zeke pun senang liatnya. 

Zeke awalnya ngejar Gabi, trus ngejar Falco. Udo sama Zofia jongkok nunggu dibangunin Gabi atau Falco. Gak berselang lama Gabi nabrak bambu yang biasa dipake buat pasang baliho. Saking senangnya Zeke ngejar Falco, doi jadi hilang pengawasan ke 3 bocil ini.

“ZOFIA AWASS!!!!” Teriak Udo.

Zofia shock nahan nangis, badannya kaku gak bisa bergerak. Zeke buru-buru lari buat meluk dan ngelindungin Zofia. 

BRUKKK 

Punggung Zeke kena bambu. Sakit banget sumpah Zeke sambi meringis. Di bawahnya Zofia nangis sambil sesenggukan. Falco, Gabi sama Udo bantuin buat mindahin bambunya. Setelah itu mereka bantuin Zeke dan Zofia buat bangun. 

“Bang Zeke gapapa?” Tanya Udo.

“Santuy santuy...” Jawab Zeke yang terus bungkuk karena punggungnya gak bisa di lurusin.

“Maafin Gabi ya bang, Gabi gak sengaja nabrak hiks hiks Gabi minta maaf...” Gabi mulai sesenggukan mau nangis.

“Shhh shh sini sini.. gak bukan salah Gabi kok, bukan bukan gapapa ya jangan nangis.” Ucap Zeke sambil elus-elus kepala Gabi.

Karena suara bambunya cukup keras, Om Erwin datang bersama Om Hannes, Om Nile dan Mas Marlo. 

“Maaf ya om, mas.” Ujar Zeke.

“Eh gapapa bang jek, terimakasih sudah nyelametin Zofia.” Ucap Marlo sambil gendong Zofia yang nangis takut Bang Zekenya kenapa-kenapa. 

“Zeke, lu gapapa ini beneran?.” Tanya Om Nile.

“Iya kamu gak apa-apa kan Zeke? Saya takut kamu kenapa-kenapa.” Erwin menambahkan omongan Nile sambil menggendong Falco yang udah mulai mau nangis juga karena ketakutan.

“Om, boleh panggilin bapak gue gak? Punggung gue gak bisa dilurusin...”


	2. constellation projector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff zeke dan adik-adik kecilnya.

Udah hampir seminggu lebih Zeke di rumah aja semenjak kejadian tertimpa bambu. kejadian ini sempat membuat ayah, bunda serta manusia komplek Liberio panik setengah mati. Pasalnya Zeke sampai harus digotong sama Om Nile dan Om Hannes ke rumah. Ayah Grisha langsung membawa Zeke ke rumah sakit karena resiko Zeke lumpuh karena cedera saraf spinal sangat besar. Untungnya Zeke kuat dan tidak mengalami cedera yang parah, entah superpower apa yang ia punya tapi untungnya dia baik-baik saja. Namun, sudah seminggu lebih kakinya masih lemas dan punggungnya masih sakit. Hari-hari dilalui di kamarnya ini. Mulai dari ngerjain skripsi, bimbingan secara daring, main game di consolenya bahkan makan minum pun dilaluinya di kasur. Zeke bangun dari kasur kalo mau pipis atau buang air besar aja, itu juga sambil nangis-nangis ditemenin sama bunda. 

Setiap hari Zeke selalu dapet kiriman kue, permen, es krim, coklat, mcd, dll dari tetangga kompleknya. Terutama dari 4 bocil kesayangannya. Gabi sering menitipkan coklat, Udo biasanya kasih es krim, Falco kasih cemilan atau buah dan Zofia kasih kue-kue. Semuanya dibungkus selucu mungkin dan ada surat di dalamnya. Gimana Zeke gak gemas? 

Clek

“Bang, sarapan lu gue taro meja ya nyet trus gue buka ni gorden kamar lu, kata bunda lu harus kena matahari soalnya... oh iya ini kiriman dari bocil as always. Pagi ini cookies dari Gabi” Ujar Eren sambil buka gorden dan jendela kamar abangnya.

“Buka semua aja ren sekalian jendelanya biar angin masuk. Acnya tolong matiin makasih.” Jawab Zeke senyum-senyum sambil baca surat dengan tulisan tangan Gabi. 

Kamar Zeke rapih banget buat seukuran cowo, jadi dia gak malu buat buka jendela slidingnya yang super besar. Gak kaya Eren, iyuh banget kamarnya baju dimana-mana. Lagipula pemandangan di depannya juga gak buruk-buruk amat. Paling nanti Zeke gak sengaja ngegepin Ymir sama Historia cium-cium atau Sasha lagi jemurin baju. kalo Annie sama mikasa mah kamarnya di bawah jadi jarang keliatan. Jackpotnya? Bisa ketemu bebeb Pieck dong tentunya. 

Gak lama setelah Zeke sambat sambil scroll twitter ada yang teriak dari sebrang kamarnya. “Eh, Bang Zeke!!” Teriak Sasha dari balkon seberang. Zeke cuma bales dadah dadah ambil lanjutin scroll hp. Sibux doi soalnya admin txtdariudud.

“Mba Pieck!! Bang Zeke buka jendelaaaaaa!!” Teriak Sasha menggelegar.

“Anjir saa jangan aduh anjir how to... mana gue belum cukuran, anjir jangankan cukuran ngeliat kaca aja kagakkkk ni sasha bangsat da liat aja nanti gue gibeng anji—” Zeke panik sambil bacotin Sasha. Yang dibacotin mah tawa-tawa aja. Gak lama ada cewe dari belakang nyamperin Sasha cantiknya kek bidadari surga.

“Eh, Bang Zeke apa kabar? masih sakitkah punggungnya? ” Tanya Pieck.

Zeke langsung pasang muka sok cool padahal mah cuih banget, “Baik baik, masih sakit sih tapi gapapa ehehe, sendirinya?” Jawab Zeke awkward. 

“Baik kok, oh iya itu cookiesnya buatan Tante Karina, Gabi, aku sama Reiner. Maaf ya kasihnya sedikit, dimakanSasha soalnya” Jawab Pieck senyum-senyum sambil colek pinggang Sasha. Yang dicolek cuman ketawa sambil bilang “abis enak banget, aku ketagihannnn”.

“Eh iya, aduh makasih ya... nanti aku makan kok tenang aja.” Dagdigdug hati Zeke kek gas melon mo meledug.

“Jangan ngerokok dulu ya bang. Jangan lupa makan sama minum obat. Aku kuliah dulu.” Pamit Pieck

“Hati-hati ya...” Zeke mau pingsan sumpah udah lemes banget jantungnya beneran gak kuat. Manggil bunda aja gak kuat. ‘Ya tuhan kenapa ada manusia secantik Pieck? Bunda! Zeke mau kawin salahhhh mau nikahhh’ Ujar Zeke dalam hati. Zeke yakin hari ini bakal banyak kebaikan yang dateng buat dirinya. 

——

Knock knock.

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan Zeke dari mimpi indahnya. Ia perhatikan dulu jam di kamarnya sambil mengira-ngira siapa yang akan datang. Jam menunjukan pukul 2 siang, Zeke sepertinya ketiduran sehabis makan siang dan minum obat. Jendelanya sudah kembali tertutup dan ac kamarnya kembali menyala, mungkin tadi bunda masuk sambil membereskan kamar dan bekas makan siang Zeke. Kepalanya masih pusing dan rasanya ingin kembali memejamkan mata. Zeke kembali meletakan kepalanya di bantal senyaman mungkin; belum sempat ia kembali ke alam mimpi, suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. 

Knock knock 

“Bang, ada tamu...” Suara bunda menyadarkan Zeke.

“Masuk bun, aku baru bangun...” Jawab Zeke.

Setelah pintu terbuka muncul lah sosok bundanya yang cantik jelita beserta 4 anak tuyul yang bersembunyi di balik badan bunda. Ada Falco, Udo, Zofia dan Gabi yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah dan menggendong tas ransel. 

“Udah ya, kalian sama bang Zeke... Tante Carla tinggal..” Jelas bunda. Zofia merespon dengan menggeleng kepala takut, Gabi, Falco dan Udo merespon dengan suara ‘hiks hiks’.

Zeke bingung kenapa 4 tuyul ini tiba-tiba ke rumahnya sambil nangis “Sini elah, orang gue gapapa, gc gue tutup ni nanti pintunya.” Zeke pura-pura marah. 

“Hueee bang zekeeee hiks hiks g-g-gabi kangennnnn”

“Alcooo jugaaaa”

“Zofiaaaa jugaaaa”

“Udo jugaaaa”

4 bocil lari masuk ke kamar Zeke sabil nangis di pinggir kasur. Bunda yang sudah selesai mengantar pun menutup pintu kamar Zeke. Aduh Zeke mana kuat liat bocilnya nangis begini. Gak bisaaa gak tahannnn. 

“sshhhh shhh sini u pada naik ke kasur gue, tas taro di pojok deket gitar.” Ujar Zeke pelan.

Zeke pen ngamuk sumpah gegara bocil-bocil ini pada lempar tas ke arah gitar. Tapi yaudahlah ya bisa beli lagi gitar mah murah. Satu persatu 4 anak bebek Zeke mulai naik keatas kasur queen size berbalut selimut abu-abu. 

“Bang Zeke masih sakit ya?” Tanya Zofia.

“Uhm”

“Bang Zeke masih lemes?” Tanya Udo.

“Uhm”

“Bang Zeke gak bisa bangun ya?” Tanya Gabi.

“Bisa kalo pipis sama ee”

“Bang Zeke gak bisa ngerokok sama mabok ya?” Tanya Falco.

“Maksud lu ape sih anying? Astaga.. maap maap esmosi gue.”

“Emosi bang” Kata Udo. 

“SUUUUT AH BERISIK” frustasi Zeke.

Setelah Zeke bilang berisik, 4 tuyul ini hanya bisa diam melihat kearah Zeke. Entah apa yang ada di benak mereka Zeke gak mau ambil pusing. Zofia dan Udo ada di sebelah kanan, Gabi dan Falco ada di sebelah kiri. Mereka berlima sama-sama memperhatikan langit-langit kamar zeke yang piggirannya dikasih led strip. Zeke memperhatikan satu-satu anak tetangganya ini, ‘oh ini rasanya punya anak ya’ Zeke gak bisa berhenti buat senyum-senyum gak jelas. Zeke ngerasa perasaan bahagianya ada dilevel maksimal. 

“Mau liat yang keren gak?” Kata Zeke. Anak-anak bebeknya hanya merespon dengan anggukan. Zeke menyalakan constellation projectornya yang membuat suasana kamar Zeke seperti ada di bawah langit penuh bintang. Zeke dapat melihat pantulan bintang dimata tuyul-tuyul kesayangannya ini. Zeke yakin bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bosan melihat keindahan 4 mata anak-anak ini. 

Setelah itu hening...

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 menit

Zeke dan 4 tuyulnya tertidur bersama di bawah constellation artificialnya. Entah karena anak-anak ini lelah karena baru pulang sekolah atau lelah karena menangis akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan abang-abangannya. Apapun itu alasannya, Zeke sudah merasa sangat lebih baik karena mereka. 

——

Pukul 5 sore, Reiner memencet bel rumah Eren untuk menjemput Gabi. Reiner tau kalau Gabi akan kerumah Eren karena tadi pagi keponakannya ini sudah gembar gembor sebelum berangkat sekolah. Mendengar bel rumahnya berdering, Eren pun cepat-cepat keluar rumah dengan rambut dikuncir berantakan, celana basket pendek dan kaos hitam oblongnya. 

“Eh Reiner, mau jemput Gabi ya?” 

Reiner memberi senyum ke Eren, “Iya, mau jemput Gabi. Udah sore takut diomelin ibu...” Jawab lelaki berbadan besar namun berhati hello kitty. 

“Ayo masuk aja sini..” Ajak Eren.

“G-gak usah disini aja...” Reiner menolak sambil senyum senyum. Reiner walaupun badannya besar dan berotot, hati sama senyumnya 11 12 sama Mba Pieck. Eren jadi pengen melindungi. (Halah halah gaya lu ren ren, jotos-jotosan sama Porco aja kalah.)

“Masuk aja, duduk di teras, gue takutnya bocahnya gak mau pulang atau lu ikut aja sama gue deh ke kamar bang jek.” Ujar Eren memaksa.

“Eh gak usah, jangan jangan...” Reiner kembali menolak. 

“Sttt ah kek bakal gue apa-apain aja sih lu. Ayo masuk.” Ucap Eren sambil bawa tangan Reiner masuk. Pipi sampai ke belakang leher reiner memerah karna Eren. Selama perjalanan menuju kamar Bang Zeke suasananya sangat awkward. Rumahnya sepi, hening, yang terdengar hanya hentakan kaki Eren dan Reiner. 

“Tunggu sini, gue bukain dulu.” Kata Eren. 

Krieetttt

Terlihat pemandangan lelaki umur pertengahan 20an sedang tidur bersama 4 anak SD di samping kanan kirinya. Sangat menggemaskan. Zeke tidur pake selimutnya sedangkan anak-anak tidur di atas selimutnya. 

“Foto ah kasih bundaaaa....” Eren mengambil handphone model terbarunya dari kantong dan bersiap untuk memotret. 

Click click click click 

Ia mengambil banyak foto dari berbagai arah. Abangnya tidur dikelilingi tuyul tetangga merupakan hal yang hanya bisa terjadi 1 kali seumur hidup. Lihat betapa menggemaskannya muka anak-anak ini. Uhh Eren sendiri bahkan ingin mencubit pipi gembul Falco sekarang. Setelah memilih 1 foto yang ia anggap paling bagus, Eren mengirimkan foto tersebut ke grup keluarga yeager dan ke grup karangtaruna komplek. Yakin pasti sebentar lagi foto itu akan tersebar dan viral di komplek Liberio. 

“Ren, Bang Zeke gak pegel tidur kaya gitu? Kasian liatnya, Gabi gue gendong pulang aja ya...” Reiner dari belakang memecah pikiran dan kegiatan Eren. 

“Gapapa mending lu nunggu mereka bangun di sofa bareng gue...” Eren merangkul pinggang Reiner. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan si kuyang bangsat ini. 

“udah jam 5 ren, mereka belum mandi. Yakin deh pasti mereka dicariin...” Reiner sebetulnya gak enak dengan Bang Zeke makanya doi terus maksa Eren buat untuk bangunin anak-anak.

“Yaudah bangunin aja, tapi nanti lo temenin gue anterin ni bocil semua. Ini bocah lo aja yang bangunin deh, gue kalo bangunin orang kan barbar kalo lo kan pake hati” ujar Eren. Reiner membalas dengan mengangguk kecil. 

Reiner masuk ke dalam kamar Zeke lalu mulai membangunkan satu-satu anak. Mulai dari Gabi yang menolak bangun dan minta digendong sama Reiner, “Mmmhnn gendongggg massss” racau Gabi.

Lanjut ke Falco yang responnya 11 12 sama Gabi, “uhmm ade mau gendonggg Bang Eren..” Falco manja dan langsung ngulurin tangannya ke arah Eren, terpaksa Eren gendong Falco jadinya.

“Hnnn Falco berisikk....” Udo terbangun karena suara rengekan dari Falco langsung menggosok matanya dan memakai kacamata. Ia melihat arah Zeke dan turun dari kasur memeluk kaki Eren.

“Mau gendong gak?” Tawar Eren. Udo menjawab “engga mau... malu Udo” sambil menggeleng. Sumpah Eren gemes banget sama keempat anak tetangganya ini. 

Yang terakhir Zofia, tangannya gak mau dilepas dari tangan Bang Zeke. Reiner mencoba membangunkan zofia, “Zof, bangun yuk udah sore.. Bang Zekenya biar istirahat sendiri dulu nanti Zofia Mas Reiner anter pulang, yuk....” Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala zofia dan menepuknya pipinya pelan. “Zofia gak mau pulaangg masss...” Rengeknya.

Tapi mau tidak mau Zofia harus bangun. Setelah membuka mata, Zofia memandang Reiner kode minta gendong. Akhirnya Reiner gendong Gabi dan Zofia secara bersamaan. Udo memilih untuk jalan sendiri, malu katanya kalo digendong. Eren mengambil tas milik Falco, Udo, Zofia dan Gabi. Mereka pun keluar kamar meningalkan Zeke yang tidur sendirian sekarang. 

—— 

Setelah keluar dari rumah mewah yeager, Reiner meminta izin ke Eren. “gue taro Gabi dirumah dulu ya ren, tunggu sebentar” Katanya. 

“Iya, nih tas gabi. Gue tunggu disini ya” Eren menyerahkan tas warna hitam dengan gantungan teddy bear yang Eren berikan waktu pergi ke game center tahun lalu ke Reiner.

Reiner mengantar Gabi terlebih dahulu karena rumahnya yang paling dekat alias depan-depanan sama rumah Eren. Reiner masuk kedalam rumah lalu menitipkan Gabi pada ibunya. Setelah Gabi berpindah dari pelukan Reiner ke pelukan Tante Karina. Tidak ada 5 menit, Reiner pun keluar untuk mengantar anak-anak lainnya. 

“Ayo ren... gabi udah aman.” Ujar Reiner.

“Kita anter Udo dulu, abis itu Falco, baru Zofia” Eren menjelaskan misi mengantar bocil ke rekannya ini. Reiner hanya mengangguk setuju. Setelah itu mereka mulai berjalan berdampingan tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 meter dari rumah Reiner, mereka sampai di rumah Udo. Persis sekali bertepatan dengan Pak RT yang baru pulang kantor. 

“Kok kamu baru pulang Udo?” Tanya Pak RT.

“Tadi Udo keboboan di rumah Bang Zeke sama abi, ofia, alco” Jawab Udo. Selama diperjalanan, matanya masih sering tertutup dan berkali-kali hampir jatuh tapi Udo selalu menolak ketika ditawarkan untuk digendong. 

“Hmm, yasudah bilang terimakasih dulu ke Bang Eren sama Mas Reiner habis itu kamu masuk terus mandi.” Kata Pak RT bertitah pada sang anak. “Makasih Bang Eren, Makasih Mas Reiner. Udo masuk dulu” kata Udo. Eren dan Reiner hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan tanda perpisahan mereka sore hari ini. 

“Terima kasih ya Eren, Reiner sudah mengantar anak saya. Saya juga mau mengingkatkan kalau minggu ini akan ada rapat di balai pertemuan warga, harap dibereskan ya ruangannya. Tolong sampaikan ke anak karang taruna dan anak kos Pak Erwin jika ada yang ingin membantu.”

“Baik, Pak. Saya sampaikan di grup nanti” jawab Eren.

Pak RT mengacungkan jari jempolnya tanda percakapan usai. “Okay, saya masuk dulu ya. Antarkan itu Falco dan Zofia jangan kamu perjualbelikan. Hati-hati..” Ujar Pak RT sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Eren langsung mikir apakah mukanya sekriminal itu sampai Pak RT bilang Eren mau jual anak.

Misi selanjutnya mengantarkan Falco yang masih tertidur lelap dipelukan Eren. Berjalan 2-3 menit dari rumah Pak RT, sampailah mereka ditujuan selanjutnya. Pagar rumah Falco yang tinggi dan terbuat dari kayu sudah ada di depan mata. Di sebelah kanan ada bel yang harus dipencet untuk memanggil orang di dalamnya yang kebayakan budeg sking besarnya rumah.

Sudah 2 kali bel dibunyikan tapi tidak ada yang keluar. “Ini Armin sama Colt kemana deh, kasian ini si ade...” kata Reiner. 

“Apa titip di anak kos?” Eren memberi usul, usul yang payah btw. 

Reiner kembali mencoba memencet bel untuk yang ketiga kalinya, “Gak ada yang bener, jangan jangan...” Jawab Reiner. 

Eren yang bingung dan kesal akhirnya teriak dari luar pager, “ARMINNNNN COLT ADEK LU NIH, PILIH GUE CULIK, CEBURIN DI RAWA ATAU GIMANAAAAA?!” sumpah suara Eren kek pake toa masjid. Percaya deh bentar lagi Ustad Pixis bakal ngamuk keluar rumah. 

“WOI AH JAN TERIAK KUYANGGG!” Saut Jean dari lantai 2 kos di sebelah rumah Falco.

“BACOT LO KUDA, DIEM DEH LO GUE SPIKE PALA LO YA BABI” Samber Eren.

“YEEEE ANAK NGEN—“ belum selesai Jean ngebacot, Colt muncul dari dalam pagar. “Berisik jingan jan teriak teriak” Colt marah-marah sekarang.

“Ni adek lo ketiduran sama abang gue. Gue balikin.” Eren ngegas sambil menyerahkan Falco ke gendongan Colt. 

Colt yang sudah menggendong Falco balik ngegas, “ABANG LO TIDUR SAMA ADEK GUE? PEDO ANJ ADE GUE DIAPAIN?!” Tanya Colt ngegas kek kompor. “KAMU DIAPAIN DEK?” Taya Colt ke Falco. 

“Lah kok lu ngajak ribut anj, orang ini bocah semua ketiduran di kamar abang gue.” Jawab Eren makin ngegas. Reiner yang tidak ingin masuk kedalam masalah ini hanya heran sambil memijat batang hidungnya dan menarik lengan kanan Eren untuk menghindari baku hantam.

“BERISIK BANGET YA KALIAN DAH MAU MAGHRIB MASIH AJA, GANGGU GANGGU!!” Ustad Pixis nyamber dari belakang. Semua yang tadi bacot-bacotan langsung diam dan bergidik ngeri. “Makasih dah ren, Mas Reiner, dah anter Falco pulang. Gue masuk dulu, sini tas ade gue!” Colt yang masih ngegas menarik tas adiknya dari pundak Eren dan langsung cabut kedalam rumah. 

“Badjingan emang Colt, belom aja gue gedik palanya. Ayo ner, tinggal zofia abis itu kita beli boba depan paradismart.” Eren menarik tangan Reiner. 

Berjalan lagi 6 meter selama 2 menit dari rumah Falco, pintu rumah Zofia sudah terlihat di mata Eren dan Reiner. Terlihat juga Tante Hitch yang udah bolak balik di depan rumah sambil pasang muka khawatir. Eren dan Reiner mempercepat langkahnya menuju Tante Hitch.

Tante Hitch yang melihat mereka langsung tersenyum lega dan segera menghampiri Reiner. “Makasih ya Bang Eren, Mas Reiner, tante cari Zofia daritadi soalnya gak pulang-pulang, takut kenapa-kenapa” ujar Tante Hitch sambil mengambil Zofia dan tasnya dari gendongan Reiner. 

Eren tersenyum, “maaf ya tante, tadi Zofia ketiduran di rumah habis jenguk Bang Jek..” 

Tante Hitch mengelus pipi Zofia yang sudah terbangun karena perpindahan dari Reiner ke Mamanya, “Oh begitu, maaf ya bang, tante jadi ngerepotin. Salam buat bunda sama Bang Jek ya. Ayo Zofia bilang terima kasih dulu...” 

“Makasih Bang Eren, Mas Reiner.” Kata Zofia dengan suara mengantuknya. Hati Eren dan Reiner rasanya dipenuhi bunga-bunga sekarang.

“Masuk dulu ya bang, mas. Sore...” Kata Tante Hitch meninggalkan 2 pemuda ini di depan pintu.

“Dah kelar, beli boba yuk?” Ajak Eren. Reiner hanya tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan tetangganya ini. 

——

Pukul 6.30 sore hari, Zeke belum bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Entah kenapa ruangannya semakin dingin dan dingin padahal sebelumnya biasa saja. Perlahan Ia buka kedua matanya, refleks tangannya mencari rambut halus milik anak tetangganya yang tidur di kanan kiri badannya.

“Zof? Alco? Udooo? Gabiii?” Panggilnya. 

Zeke panik, “FALCO?? GABI?? ZOFIA?? UDO??” Suaranya semakin besar dan bergetar. Zeke tidak tau ini hanya mimpi atau realita. Bunda yang mendengar teriakan anak terbesarnya dari lantai bawah langsung masuk ke kamar Zeke. 

Bunda yang menemukan Zeke bergetar sambil menangis saat membuka pintu langsung lari memeluk tubuh besarnya, “Abang... abang tenang bang... gapapa gapapa mereka udah pulang tadi dianter Reiner sama Eren. Abang mimpi apaa?” Ucap bunda menenangkan.

“Tadi.. tadi abang tidur sama mereka kan? Terus tiba-tiba mereka gak ada...” Jawab Zeke.

Bunda tersenyum, “iya, sudah pulang tadi dianter Eren Reiner soalnya kesorean. Sekarang abang makan sama minum obat supaya cepet sembuh terus bisa main sama mereka ya...” Jarang sekali bunda lihat ank terbesarnya seperti ini. Zeke memang anak yang terlihat berandal tapi pada dasarnya ia anak yang baik, pintar dan penyayang. 

“Iya bun, makasih ya. Maaf zeke bikin bunda kaget...” ujarnya.

“Iya abang, gapapa, bunda tinggal turun kebawah ya, nanti makan sam obatnya bunda anter ke atas..” bunda memberikan kecupan hangatnya di pipi dan dahi zeke.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Zeke membuka handphonenya yang sudah ramai dengan pesan yang berisikan kalimat-kalimat yang menggemaskan sambil makan kue buatan Gabi dan Pieck yang enaknya luar biasa. Ia terus baca dan perhatikan satu-satu pesan yang masuk mencari asal usul hal yang membuat grup kompleknya ramai dan menggila seperti ini.

Lalu muncul 1 foto yang membuat Zeke tak henti untuk tersenyum....

Foto Zeke terlelap di kamarnya dengan 4 anak tuyul yang ikut terlelap dibawah pantulan bintang dari projectornya. 

Sekarang waktunya Zeke untuk mengganti lockscreen dan wallpaper hp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi semua, terima kasih yang udah baca ceritaku. Maaf banget kalo style tulisannya masih kurang bagus dan banyak typonya. Semoga kalian suka ya chapter ini....
> 
> Stay healthy and stay hydrated 💕✨


	3. Falco dan Mie

Setiap hari minggu keluarga Pak Erwin selalu melakukan rutinitas jogging. Pak Erwin, Bang Colt, Kak Armin dan Falco biasanya mulai terlihat berkeliling komplek mulai dari jam 6.30 - 9 pagi. Rutinitas ini kerap kali menjadi ajang tebar pesona ibu-ibu komplek. Siapa yang gak mau liat duda ganteng dan tajir lagi jogging, ya kan? 

Tapi karena Falco baru saja sembuh dari tipes, rutinitas ini pun ditiadakan spesial untuk Erwin dan Falco. Armin dan Colt memilih untuk jogging pada minggu pagi ini ditemani Eren, Reiner, Bang Zeke, Jean, Connie dan Berthold.

“Sayuuuurr sayuuurrrrr” Mang Mob teriak-teriak di depan rumah Keluarga Smith. Erwin yang sedang mencuci piring melihat jam dinding; sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 dan tumben banget ini Mang Mob jam segini dah dagang. Anaknya yang paling kecil masih bergelut dengan selimut motif penguin kesayangannya sambil memeluk plushy kelinci dan penguin di ruang tv. 

Setelah menyelesaikan cucian piring, Erwin bersiap untuk belanja sayur depan rumah, “dek, papa mau belanja sayur di depan. Adek disini aja ya?” Ucap Erwin sambil mengusap-usap kepala dan kaki Falco. Respon dari anak bontotnya ini adalah uluran tangan seperti minta digendong. Erwin mana bisa nolak anaknya yang menggemaskan ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya beliau gendong anaknya yang sudah cukup besar itu keluar rumah untuk belanja sayur. Bayangkan duda paruh baya gendong anak kelas 5 SD? untung sering fitness.

Saat pagar rumah Erwin terbuka, semua mata langsung tertuju kearah pasangan bapak dan anak ini. Erwin masih menggunakan kaos putih polos dengan celana tidur kotak-kotak; rambutnya dibiarkan turun sedemikian rupa sangat berbeda dengan penampilan kantorannya dan Falco dengan piyama warna biru tua memeluk boneka penguin digendongan Erwin. 

“Pagi ibu-ibu, pagi Mang Mob” sapa Erwin dengan senyum ramah menawannya.

Ibu-ibu langsung meleleh karena senyum Erwin, “Pagi Pak Erwin. Si adek masih sakit yaa?” Ucap Tante Karina. Falco hanya mengangguk. 

“Wah... pantes gak main sama Gabi...” kata tante karina. 

“Masih anget badannya bu, makanya belum bisa main...” Erwin menambahkan sambil cengengesan. 

“Iya masih pucet banget itu den falco...” Kata Mang Mob sambil ngelapin tempe.

“Iya makanya ini mau masak sayur sop aja buat Falco, Mang Mob sop-sopannya satu ya...” minta Erwin. Saat erwin ingin membayar, si adek tiba-tiba mengeluarkan meminta sesuatu.

“Papa sini....” Falco mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Erwin

“Alco mau mam mie instan goreng aja...” katanya.

“Nanti kalo udah sembuh dek, hari ini kita makan sup aja ya?” Tolak Erwin. Penolakan ini dibalas dengan Falco yang ngambek karena gak boleh makan mie. Erwin segera membayar belanjaannya namun tangis Falco semakin jadi. 

“ALCO MAU MAM MIEEE AJAA PAPAAAAA HIKS UEEEE” Tangis Falco semakin keras. Tante Karina, ibu-ibu yang lain dan Mang Mob sampai kaget karena si ade teriak kenceng banget.

Erwin memijat hidung mancungnya karena pusing, “Ade kalo kaya gini papa tinggal dirumah nenek aja ya? Biar gak bisa main sama siapa-siapa. Mau?” Niatnya ingin membuat anaknya berhenti menangis malah membuat anaknya semakin kejer.

“GAK GAK MAU DIRUMAH NENEK! YAUDAH ALCO DIRUMAH BANG EREN AJAAA MAKAN MIENYAAA” Falco berontak kesana kemari dipelukan Erwin. 

Erwin sudah habis kesabaran, “adek, stop. Papa marah ya?!” beliau pun menurunkan Falco dari gendonganya. Semua orang ditukang sayur kaget karena baru kali ini Erwin terlihat begitu tegas ke anak bontotnya. Setelah itu Erwin hanya berdiam diri di depan pagar tanpa memperdulikan Falco yang terus menerus menangis sambil menarik-narik celana erwin.

“Dek astaga jangan ditarik-tarik celana papa melorotttt” ujar Erwin panik sambil mempertahankan celananya. 

“ADEK MAU MAM MIEEE PAPA TAU GAK? GAK TAU KAN? PAPA TAUNYA SAYUR SAYUR SAYUR MANG MOB” saat Falco teriak-teriak gak jelas, rombongan jogging ganteng lewat depan rumah Erwin. 

“Weh apa nih rame-rame? Eh ngapa lu cil nangis ya allah ahahahhaa masih pagi brou jan ngambek teros” Eren mencubit pipi Falco gemas.

“Adek lu nangis min jelek banget sumpah bacot banget lagi ampe perumahan sebelah kedengeran kek lagi disiksa sama papa wakwakwak” Colt ketawa ngakak karena si ade makin gak jelas teriak-teriak sambil narik kolor bapaknya.

“ADEK DEMI TUHAN CELANA PAPA MELOROT INI” Teriak sang papa.

Eye roll ditunjukan oleh Armin, “Ade lu juga kan gobskuy” Katanya.

Reiner yang tidak tega membungkuk di depan Falco untuk meratakan tinggi badan, “Alco mau apa sih, Mas Reiner boleh tau gak?” Tanya Reiner. Wallahi EREN PAS DENGER RASANYA MAU KAWIN SAMA REINER SEKARANG.

“Mau mie,,, instan horeng hiks hiks” Jawab Falco.

Colt geleng-geleng kepala, “Mana boleh baru kan lu baru sembuh...” Ia menyentil jidat Falco.

“DIEM GAK?! ADEK MARAH NI” 

Erwin capek banget kalo anak yang satu ini ngambek. “Adek kok gitu sih? Papa jadi sedih kalo liat adek begini. Yaudah ya papa tinggal, kamu mau sama bang eren kan? jangan jadi anak papa lagi, jadi anak ayah grisha aja.” Erwin membuka pagar untuk masuk ke dalam rumah berniat meninggalkan Falco sendiri di luar. 

“YAUDAH TERSERAH HIKS HIKS HUEEE KAK ARMINN ALCO DIBUANG PAPA! HUEAAAA” Falco cepet-cepat naik ke pelukan Armin. Armin yang bingung hanya mengelus punggung adiknya sambil menatap sang papa yang masuk dan mengunci pagar. Colt mengelap ingus adiknya yang sudah gak karuan dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa.

Zeke akhirnya buka suara. “gini, Falco ikut bang jek aja ya? Nanti kan ada rapat karang taruna di rumah abang, pastikan rame tu...” suara tangis Falco seketika berhenti. 

“Alco boleh mam mie?” Tanya falco

Zeke menggeleng, “engga... kita semua makan sup ayam bunda.” 

“Tapi alco...”

Zeke sumringah, “Ikut gak? Nanti ada banyak abang-abang. Falco jadi bisa belajar jadi LELAKI SESUNGGUHNYA” bergaya sok iye, si adek cuman ngangguk ngangguk setuju. 

“Yaudah sini gendong...” Falco berpindah dari gendongan Armin ke Zeke. “Min, tar lu kan ikut rapat, si Falco bawain baju ganti sama sup masakan bapak u aja. Nanti digabung ke sup buatan bunda.” Titah bang jek selaku ketua karang taruna.

Armin mengacungkan jempol. “siap bang siap”

—— 

Sampai depan pagar Zeke dan Eren melihat bunda sedang menyiram tanaman di perkarangan. “Bun liat nih, bang jek nyulik anak tetangga bun...” Eren cepu.

“Wehh cangkem mu sembarangan cuk” balas Zeke.

Bunda yang melihat Falco digendongan Zeke dihantui 1001 pertanyaan karena mata Falco sembab dan baju bagian bahu Zeke yang basah. 

“Bang, si adek kamu apain? Falco kenapa nangis?” 

“Engga bun, sumpah zeke gak berani ngapa-ngapain anak orang. Dia gak boleh makan mie instan sama bapaknya...”

“Loh kenapa makan mie instan, kan masih sakit?”

“Tuh ditanya tuh sama bunda. Kamu kenapa mau makan mie?” Zeke mengguncang badan Falco pelan untuk mendapatkan respon. 

“Alco liat Bang Colt nonton mukbang mie goreng... enak bunda... “ jawab Falco.

“Oalah, yaudah masuk dulu aja ya kalian. Bunda abis ini mau masak buat anak-anak karang taruna..”

Ketiga bujangan itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah, disambut sama ayah yang lagi nonton sinetron azab di ruang tv. “Ehhh.. ada Falco, sini sini duduk sebelah ayah...”

Eren langsung lari ke kamar mandi karena harus menabung emas. Zeke menurunkan Falco di sebelah ayah lalu beranjak naik ke kamarnya. “belum mandi ya Falco? Apa kena bau dari bang Zeke? Ahahahaha” si ayah emang suka becanda.

“Tumben main kesini pagi banget, kenapa... ututuut ini mah abis nangiss ya, berantem sama kakak-kakakmu tah?” Tanya ayah.

“Engga ayah, tadi Papa bilang, Falco jadi anak ayah grisha aja....” jawab Falco.

Ayah kaget bukan kepalang, mana ini si Erwin buang anak seenaknya dikata ngurus anak gampang apa. “E-emang kenapa kok si suruh jadi anak ayah?” tanya ayah sambil mengelus kepala Falco. 

“Soalnya alco mau makan mie gak boleh sama papa, trus alco bilang mau ke rumah Bang Eren aja biar bisa makan mie abis itu papa bilang alco disuruh jadi anak ayah...” jawaban dari Falco membuat ayah terkekeh dan akhirnya tau akar permasalahan anak tetangganya ini.

“Falco tau gak ayah itu apa?”

“Ayah itu ayah... ayahnya Bang Eren sama Bang Zeke...”

“Bukan itu, maksudnya Falco tau gak kerjaan ayah tuh apa?”

“Dokter...”

“Nah menurut Falco, ayah setuju gak kalo Falco makan mie goreng instan sedangkan Falco masih sakit gini badannya?” Ayah meletakan tangannya di dahi Falco.

“Engga boleh, ayah....”

“Tuh Pinter Falco... Ayah juga punya jawaban yang sama kan kaya Papa? Jadi Falco percuma dateng kesini buat makan mie instan. Ayah juga gak akan izinin. Kalo Bang Eren sama Bang Zeke sakit aja bunda sama ayah gak bolehin mereka buat makan mie kok...” jelas ayah.

“Nah sebagai gantinya, nanti bunda masak sup ayam sama sosis buat Falco, gimana??” Bunda tiba-tiba datang dari luar, ikut duduk di sebelah Falco.

“Nah tu, nanti juga ada banyak abang-abang yang rapat disini. Nanti Falco makan bareng mereka. Asik kan makan ramai-ramai...” bujuk ayah. Falco hanya memberi anggukkan kecil. “Yasudah, falco sama ayah disini, bunda masak supnya yahh...” 

“Siap ayah!” Jawab bunda yang langsung berdiri dan pergi ke dapur sedangkan Falco dan ayah melanjutkan menonton sinetron di ruang tv.

——

Armin, Colt, Reiner dan anak-anak kost Erwin muncul di depan rumah Eren pukul 11.00. Tidak lupa Armin membawakan tas serta kotak makan untuk Falco yang berisi sup dan nasi merah serta baju ganti karena ketika diculik bang jek beberapa jam tadi si adek belum mandi.

Reiner memencet bel rumah Eren 2 kali. Falco yang mendengar suara bel langsung lompat dari sofa dan berjalan ke luar untuk melihat siapa yang datang untuk bertamu. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat banyak abang-abangan komplek yang ia kenal datang ke rumah Eren. Semua terlihat tampan dan keren sedangkan Falco masih jelek dengan bekas airmata, ingus, iler dan baju tidurnya yang kucel sambil menenteng boneka pinguin. 

“Ihhh alco malu ih belum mandiiiii” Kata Jean.

“Ihh ihh ihh... liat itu falco bawa-bawa boneka pinguin” tambah Connie.

“Falco kaya bayiii yaaa gemayyy” samber Bertholdt. Furlan, Porco, Marcel dan Oruo hanya tersenyum tanda setuju dengan pernyataan dari Bertholdt. Sumpah ini Falco kaya bayi banget siapa yang gak mau culik?

Falco yang malu langsung lari masuk ke dalam rumah dan menangis dipelukan ayah.

Tiba-tiba Zeke keluar rumah ngomel-ngomel. “WOI SAPE YANG NANGISIN ADEK GUE?”

“Adek lu? Wowkowkwok adek gue cok” Sampai ajal tiba Colt gak akan pernah membenarkan adiknya menjadi milik Bang Jek. 

“Jan bacot ya. Sudah bertamu bacot” Eren nyamber dari balkon lantai dua.

Reiner yang pusing sama kelakuan mereka akhirnya bertanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum terjadi tawuran, “Bang, Reiner buka pager ya?” Suara Reiner melembutkan hati Eren yang kerjanya pen baku hantam. 

Zeke senyum-senyum, “oh iya iya, buka aja masuk masuk. Noh lo pada tiru nih Reiner udah ganteng, sopan lagi. Lu dah jelek pada bacot aje kerjanye.” Esmosi bang jek sambil nunjuk Colt.

“Sok iye monyet...” Eren nimpalin omongan abangnya dari kamar. 

“Lah kuyang begajul.”

——

Sekarang semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu keluarga Yeager. Ada yang duduk di sofa, ada yang duduk di lantai, ada yang pangku-pangkuan, ada juga yang ngumpul tapi malah mabar Pubg. “Pubg gak ren?” Tanya Colt.

“Skuts bro” Jawab Eren.

Falco sedang meminjam kamar mandi di lantai 2. Doi gak ditemenin sama kakaknya soalnya udah gede katanya. Setelah 15 menit falco mandi dan ganti baju, si adek turun buat ikut ngumpul sama abang-abang tetangganya. 

“Asikkk adek udah wangiii, udah mandii” kata Porco.

“Ah mana sini siniii mau ciumm Falco wangiii” kata Marcell.

“Adek wangi bayi banget hueee mau pelukk” Berthold membentangkan tangan.

Si adek yang bingung malah milih si mas paling empuk, “Mas Reiner, adek pangku...” kata adek langsung neplok sama Reiner. Yang ditemplokin senyum-senyum kaya abis ditabok duit. Abang-abang yang lain cuman bisa menghela nafas berharap bisa gantian ditemplokin sama bayi gede yang satu ini. Abis siapa sih gak mau sama adek yang wanginya bayi banget?

Zeke berdehem “ahem”, maklum ketua karang taruna mau mulai rapat. Daripada tiba-tiba Pak RT datang buat inspeksi bisa kena damprat nanti mereka semua. Rapat kali ini akan membahas tentang perayaan kemerdekaan. Mereka pun mendiskusikan tentang pelaksanaan acara dan lomba apa saja yang akan diadakan.

“Panjat pinang diadain gak?” Tanya Eren.

“Bambunya kan rusak sia” Jawab Jean.

Furlan menyeritkan dahi, “Siapa rusakin bambu?” Tanyanya.

Zeke mengehla nafas panjang, “Punggung gue”. Connie, Jean, Porco ngakak masal sampe guling-guling. 

“Oh iya? Akwokaoakwoak gue pikir lu modar abis ketiban bambu” sekarang Porco sama Oluo yang ngakak gak jelas.

“Berth aja udah gantiin bambu” Abis itu connie sok ide.

“Ahahahaha con annjir lah pertololan banget” Porco ngakak lagi. 

“Eh ko...gak mauu ah geli” tolak Berth.

“Yaudah Jean lu catet dulu aja udah, bambu gampang. Ni kita tanya si adek, kalian bocil mau lomba apa?” Tanya Zeke.

“Lari, pecahin balon, belut?” Jawab si adek.

“Banyak ye, belut siape tu? Diapain belutnya? Belut lu aja sini gue sunat” kata Jean. 

“Wokwok tolol, jangan ege belut tar dicengkrem gabi langsung koit” disini Colt udah gak tahan pengen ngakak banget sampe ngompol

Eren udah gak paham lagi sama temen-temennya ini, “Wahahahaha goblok gue inget tahun lalu belut di ember gabi mati banyak anjir dimasak siapa itu jadinya ahahahaha”

“Udah ege ada omnya akakakakawkwkwkak” kata Porco sambil liat Reiner yang geleng-geleng kepala.

“Uhm, kalo kata gue mah yang anak-anak lomba lari, pecahin balon sama masukin jarum aja sih..” usul Armin. Yang dari tadi diem pun ngangguk setuju. 

“Ok, catet jean” Perintah Zeke.

Diskusi berlangsung dengan keributan besar. Setidaknya banyak ide yang keluar dari otak mereka yang setengah bener setengah rusak. Lalu ayah datang memotong diskusi pemuda-pemuda ini...

“Dek bantuin bunda...” minta ayah ke Eren.

“Abang aja yah.”

“Lah kok nawar?”

Reiner melihat ke arah ayah. “Reiner aja yah, adek sini dulu sama mas marcel, mas reiner mau bantuin bunda” diserahkannya Falco ke Marcel. Setelah itu Reiner menghilang ke dapur.

——

“Taruh sini aja bun?” Tanya reiner sambil membawa panci berisi sup.

“Iya rei, disitu aja ya. Ayam gorengnya tolong taro situ juga ya” 

“Okay bun...”

Ketika Reiner kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil ayam goreng, ia melihat bunda memegang piring kecil bergambar hewan laut berisikan mie goreng buatan bunda (gak instan). “Bun, buat siapa itu?” Reiner menunjuk piring tersebut.

“Sstt... buat adek. Nanti Rei suapin Falco pake sup dulu sedikit abis itu kasih mie gorengnya buat reward dia ya?” Pinta bunda.

“Oh.. hehe okay bunda siap!” Reiner mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai menata alat makan, nasi dan lauk pauk, Reiner kembali ke ruang depan dimana semuanya masih saling berdikusi tentang jalannya acara. “Guys, makan...” 

“Asikk makannn” connie girang.

“Makan gratisss yuhuuu” Jean jalan ke meja duluan.

“Ayo dek makan...” ajak Armin ke Falco. 

“Mie?” Tanya adek.

“Dek... sup.. maaf ya...” Colt dan Armin merasa bersalah banget sama si adek. Tapi ya gimana kan. Tapi si adek ngerti dan ngerespon seakan-akan bilang ‘gapapa’

Reiner datang dengan piring kecil berisikan nasi dan sup. Porsinya sedikit tapi potongan sosisnya banyak. “Dek, sama mas ya makannya? Gimana? Nanti mas kasih hadiah?” Iming-iming Reiner. Falco hanya mengangguk pelan setuju. 

Semuanya makan dengan nikmat, ada yang rebutan ayam, ada yang sambil ngegame, ada yang nambah berkali-kali (connie sama jean). Si adek sama mas Reiner mah anteng aja makannya berduaan. 

“Dah abis, minum dulu ya...” Ucap Reiner di suapan terakhir sambil menyodorkan gelas kecil warna biru muda ke Falco. 

“Mas... adek pinter udah mam semua... hadiahnya mana?” Tanya Falco.

Reiner senyum-senyum. “Bentar ya dek mas kedapur...”

“Asikk ada yang mau dapet hadiahhh” kata Zeke.

“Apa tuhhhh es krim kahhh? Coklat? Permen? Kueeee?” Porco nyamber dari belakang Falco.

“Apa ya kira-kira?” Marcel pura-pura bingung.

Tak berselang lama, Reiner kembali dari dapur membawa piring kecil. “Karena adek hari ini udah mau sabar dan nurut. Hadiahnya adalah mie goreng buatan bunda gak pake micinnnn jadi adek boleh makan mie gorengnya deh!”

Mata Falco berbinar saat melihat mie goreng yang disodorkan Reiner. Tangannya langsung menggenggam garpu dan mulai makan mienya dengan lahap. Abang-abangnya hanya bisa melihat Falco dengan tatapan yang duh gak bisa dijelasin pokoknya seneng. Tak ada yang berani mengganggu, semuanya hanya tersenyum satu sama lain. 

“BUNDAAAAA MIE GORENGNYA ENAKKK BANGET!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, maap aku updatenya lama. Kuliah sangat memberatkan kehidupan ku. Btw chapter kali ini agak messy,, please kasih aku feedback buat jadi lebih baik 😭😭😭  
> Makasih banyak udah mau baca sebelumnya 💕✨  
> Stay safe dan stay healthy 💕


End file.
